Winged Heart of Harmony
by Mez'n'Ser
Summary: Before meeting Reborn, nine year old Tsuna discovered a locket at the park one day that changed his future. How will Reborn react to Tsuna fighting intergalactic crime in a skirt? Magical Girl Au some elements of Sailor Moon. T for now
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Now on to our unpaid programming. One day I will get paid to write one day. So sorry for the replies taking up so much of the chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: Don't own anything.**

* * *

 _ **Winged Heart of Harmony**_

 **Summary:** Before meeting Reborn, nine year old Tsuna discovered a locket at the park one day that changed his future. How will Reborn react to Tsuna fighting intergalactic crime in a skirt? Magical Girl Au some elements of Sailor Moon.

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

Tsunayoshi has always been a curious child. And that curiosity sometimes gets him into interesting situations. Such as the time the little boy somehow ended up in the tiger cage of the zoo. Nana has many adorable pictures of five year old Tsuna playing with the baby tigers. Too bad the zookeepers did not find it as cute as his mother.

This was why nine year old Tsuna was currently blinking up at a strange fluttering heart shaped thing that was once a necklace he had picked up from the ground. It was a orange heart with six pairs of white wings and about as big as his fist when it had been as big as a coin before when it was hanging from the necklace as a pendant. The boy could only blink as the thing fluttered around his head saying strange words before he chirped softly, "Stranger-san, Tsu-kun confused."

The heart fluttered to hover in front of him, making the young boy go cross eyed for a second before he snapped to attention, a red light shot out from the heart and scanned down his body the weird line that moved when it speaked going still for a second. It's wings paused for a moment before a robotic voice chirped in Japanese, "Harmony Guardian potential detected. The Galactic Peace Corps, would like to invite you to join the Harmony Unit in an effort to protect the galaxy from crime and forge connections all around the multiple universes. Accept invitation to join Galactic Peace Corps?"  
Tsuna tilted his head to the side cutely unsure what the little fluttering heart meant so he repeated what he said, "Tsu-kun accept invitation?" Before squeaking as the heart flared with orange light, "Welcome to the Harmony Unit of the Galactic Peace Corps. Please state your name."  
"My name?" He asked blinking away the spots in his vision before stuttering shyly, "Tsu-kun name is Sawada, Tsunayoshi."  
"According to the Galactic Database, in Japanese culture names are stated surname first then name," The heart hummed dancing around the nine year old's head, "Tsunayoshi Sawada, welcome to the Harmony Unit. Your Peace Corps instructor will be provided to you in two Earth days. The Winged Heart Unit will stay with Tsunayoshi as is stated in the Peace Corps Harmony Unit Handbook. This Winged Heart Unit is JAX27, please call this Unit what you wish. The Winged Heart Unit will provide information and help when needed. Thank you have a nice day."  
Tsuna blinked in confusion before giggling, "Jax-kun! Jax-kun my friend?"  
The heart blinked before chirping as the AI system came fully online, a cheery male voice answering him with a chuckle, it's voice was oddly deep for a cartoon heart look alike, "Hello, Tsuna-kun, I will be your friend. Now, come on, kiddo, show me where you live! Hmmm though it will be best for me to go in disguise so hold still."

"Nani!" The nine year old screeched as the heart flew to his neck before glowing as it turned back into a necklace, though this time it was a choker with a black ribbon with the heart hanging from it. Tsuna started panicking for a second before calming down as the necklace talked, "Hey, Hey calm down it's Jax-kun! I'm disguised as this awesome chocker to keep others from noticing me."

And that is what lead to Tsuna's current situation as the adorable young boy stared in confusion up at the strict military looking man, who stared down at him with cold green eyes.

Said military man felt his eyebrow twitch before the bluenette facepalmed muttering, "I thought Rina programmed an age limit into the Winged Heart Scout Units? Saddly, this must have been an earlier model and given that the scans indicate it has bonded with the boy's molecular structure and already infused him with the power of Harmony, there is no way to separate the Unit from him without killing him. And given Peace Corps no killing policy when it comes to civilians of underdeveloped planets...great, I am stuck teaching a child."

"Ano, who are you?" Tsuna chirped up at the older male, who blinked as it seemed as if flowers just sprouted around the young boy making him twitch, "I am General Xir of the Galactic Peace Corps Harmony Unit and your new commanding officer. I will be training you from now on, Tsunayoshi."  
The child giggled as he stumbled over the man's name, "X-xu-Xuri-kun! Xuri-kun!" Making the man twitch again at cuteness overload and the butchering of his name, "Yes...any way, we will begin your training immediately. First, you will learn how to transform."  
"Transform?" Which Xir nodded to the question, "Yes, transform. All Winged Heart Unit's are equipped with nano technology that uses your natural energy and Harmony aura to form your ideal battle uniform. The uniform varies with each Harmony Warrior, but provides the same benefits such as unlocking all of your body's natural potential and allowing you to wield your Harmony energy through the use of the Winged Heart Staff. Are you following?"  
The future mafia don blinked up at Xir before tilting his head to the side cutely like a puppy, "Nani?" This caused the general to finally snap and gather the bundle of cuteness into his arms, "Dear Galaxy, you are the cutest warrior to be! Don't worry, my little chibi, I will teach you to use your cuteness to break your enemies!" Making Tsuna blink at the rather sadistic laugh that followed the statement, "Xuri-kun?"

It would take a year or two, but Tsuna soon was battle ready, though Xir could never figure out why his idea battle uniform was a black and orange lolita witch costume, once he looked up what it was, with a large white ribbon around his waist and black stockings with white mary janes, along with a classic orange witches hat and the fact that the Winged Heart Staff could double as a broom the boy could fly on. When he first transformed, the general had wondered if the Winged Heart Unit was simply defective and mis-read Tsuna's gender. But the same thing happened when he had his Knight Unit draw out Tsuna's Harmony energy for the transformation. Saddly, he had to explain to the innocent boy about gender identities that day, even though his planet did not care for them Xir knew Earth did.

It was a rather memorable moment as Tsuna looked up at him while in his battle uniform with the biggest puppy dog eyes and asked, "Ne, Xir-nii, you don't think Tsu-kun is a freak right?" Let's just say the general caved and promptly began cuddling the cute chibi while reassuring him that; no, he was not a freak and that anyone that so much as judges the chibi would be meeting his Sonic Base attack straight to their face.

Unfortunately, no matter what they did they could not get the Unit to add shorts to under the rather short skirt. The pre-teen started to sympathize with his female counterparts at school when it came to dealing with short skirts and panty shots. Not to mention perverted aliens that got nosebleeds while he was fighting them. Seriously, he was probably decades younger than some of them! Xir was never more proud then the day his self proclaimed lil sister/brother managed to master his Solar Flare and roasted a level ten criminal after the bastard tried to look up his skirt. That day was soon followed by more training as Xir had him perfect his Solar Flare and come up with some new moves.

Saddly, Xir was called back to Headquarters to train a new recruit and left Tsuna to train on his own soon after his fourteenth birthday. The young Harmony Warrior was left to ponder Xir's strange message he had left before leaving. 'Knights? Why do I need to find my Knights now? I have been doing fine on my own...so what if that alien got in a lucky shot because Baka Yux flaked on me! I have been fighting well by myself. Plus it took years before the other Harmony Warriors found their Knight Units! Oh well, I will worry about this later, right now I have to deal with the tutor Mama hired for me."

With all his training and having to teleport between Headquarters and Earth, Tsuna's grades were slipping and he kept falling asleep in class. This lead Nana to call a tutor she found a flyer for, unfortunately she did this while Tsuna was away saving planet Ru'Ll, though Nana thought he was staying at a friend's house that night. He wished he could tell his mother about what he was doing so she wouldn't worry, but he knew Nana would make him quiet the Corps and he just couldn't do that. Now, he had to figure out how to hide being an intergalactic crime fighter from his new home tutor. How he wished Xir-nii was here, he would know what to do...wait his solution would to be to kill the tutor never mind.

Tsuna's thoughts came to a screeching halt as he limbed into his room, favoring his right leg because the Xernac mercenary got in a lucky shot, when he spotted a suit and fedora wearing baby sitting on his bed, "What the!"

Okay, this kid could not be normal. After all he battled alien mercenaries and monsters while wearing a skirt, no way could this kid be normal.

The baby smirked and pointed a pistol at the warrior of justice, "Greetings, I am Reborn, World's Greatest Hitman and your new tutor."

Well, fuck, why does he always have to be right?

* * *

 **AN: What you guys think? And Here's some info for you though it will be explained in later chapters I figure you guys would like some idea what they mean. Who should Tsuna be paired with for this story? Also this story idea may be adopted by you guys if you want. I love seeing how the same story idea can vary between writers.**

 **Winged Heart Unit/Winged Heart Scout Unit:** These lil guys are basically annoying AIs with the ability to integrate with a chosen Knight/Warrior through nanotechnology and basically modify the person's body to better be able to kick ass when transformed.

 **Xir:** Xir is one of the seven General's of the Peace Corps and is the Sonic (Cloud) Knight to the Harmony Queen and Commander of the Peace Corps. He is about around three centuries old though considered a young buck on his planet. He has shoulder length blue hair, sharp green eyes and though he looks human in appearance he differs a lot. He is very thin and slender about 7 feet tall with sharp metal teeth. He is very strict but has a weakness for cute things aka Tsuna. Loves munching on gemstones as snacks.

 **Sonic Base attack:** One of Xir's most powerful attacks. At full power, it can destroy ten shuttles but it greatly weakens Xir to fire it at full power as it uses a lot of his natural energy and Sonic aura. The attack is made by manipulating the molecules in the air at high velocity with condensed waves of Sonic aura by forming a ball of his natural energy and Sonic aura into the palms of his hands then smashing it by clapping his hands.

 **Solar Flare attack:** Tsuna's most powerful attack at the moment. Can burn a human alive. It is done by him concentrating pure Harmony aura into the wings of his Winged Heart Staff before swinging it with great force unleashing hell fire at the enemy.

 **Harmony Unit:** The Harmony Unit is a unit of Soldiers the Peace Corps has found from all over the galaxy who have the needed potential to unlock the Harmony aura and bond with a Winged Heart Unit. They all use Winged Heart Staffs to fight but the attacks and fighting styles vary with each soldier.

 **Galactic Peace Corps:** Basically intergalactic police that strive to connect the galaxy in peace and harmony while kicking ass. There's a whole hierarchy and stuff but my mind is mush right now thanks to muses.

 **Galactic Database:** What its name implies, all the information gathered by the Peace Corps.

 **Warrior/King/Queen:** The Peace Corps terms for the Harmony Units soldiers. When starting out they are called Warriors until they gather a full set of Knights then given their gender and preference they are bumped up to the rank of King or Queen and given a sector of their own to protect. Tsuna is most likely going to become the Harmony King of the Milky Way Sector once he gains all his guardians.

 **Knight Unit:** Knight Units are support soldiers for the Harmony Units. Though they are support based it doesn't mean they can't fight. They are simply to support the Harmony Warrior in battle any way they see fit, many do this by fighting beside their warrior. Knights are made by the Warrior gifting the Knight potential with a feather from their Winged Heart Staff. This feather then transforms into a necklace or a pin of some kind that denotes what knight unit they are. There are six Knight Units and Knights are not limited to the male gender just like Warriors they can be male or female. The six units are: Sonic (cloud), Solar (sun), Void (Mist), Will (Lightning), Serenity (Rain) and Decay (Storm). Unlike the Harmony warriors they do not all use the same type of weapon, such as one Serenity Knight could use sound as their weapon while a different one uses a shield. Though their battle uniforms will always be armor of some sort.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Just wanted to tell people I have set up a Twitter and Tumblr, the links are on my profile if you guys want to ask questions about the stories or pry into the character's lives.**

 **Also vote on who you want the first Knight to be~**

 **AN:** I changed the name of the Will Knight Unit to Plasma Knight Unit because it makes more sense for Lightning users to be called that in the Peace Corps. Plus I was half asleep when I named them last time.

Hmmm, pairing wise, kinda leaning toward AllGuardians!Tsuna but will let the muse decide what happens. Also should I bump Lambo's age or have it when ever he goes Knight that he is switched with his fifteen year old self? And who should Tsuna's first Knight be?

 **Disclaimer: Only thing I own is well the OCs and a bit about the plot. Sadly, I don't own KHR.**

 **Read and Review!**

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

Reborn was in for a surprise after he finished his explanation about why he was here. Instead of the instant denial and screeching he expected after reading the file Iemitsu had provided him, Tsuna groaned, "I'm going to go out on a limb here and guess that my dad is the reason I am getting introduced to the mafia? It would explain some of his bogus stories and the reason why he is constantly gone."

At Reborn's nod, the teen buried his face in his hands and groaned loudly, "Which means my idiot father is high up the food chain but in a position where he can't take the title of Decimo. Meaning that any children he has will take the title if the Ninth's kids die. And considering that you are here, I am the only candidate left."

"You are taking this rather well," The hitman frowned before blinking when Tsuna stood up, "Trust me, I am freaking out inside but right now, I need to call my mentor and have him come here. Just give me a moment."

' _Great, what am I going to tell Xir-nii?! Oh, sorry for pulling you away from helping Harmony Queen Rivara, but there is an infant here saying I am to be the next mafia boss of my idiot father's family?'_ The Harmony Warrior thought as he panicked in his mind before unclipping the Winged Heart pendant from his choker, "Call Headquarters, Xir."

"You got it, Tsu-kun!" The heart chirped before it started to flash orange before turning purple as it connected with Xir's Knight unit. A groggy groan could be heard from the pendant and the rustling of cloth, causing Tsuna to flush realizing he called his favorite person while the man in question was sleeping. "Tsuna? _Me mopa_ , what is the matter? I know you would not call at this time unless something had happened."

The Warrior hesitated before replying, "Umm, I know you been really busy helping Harmony Queen Rivara with the peace negotiations.."

"Tsuna, I am never too busy for my pupil." The general assured gently, sounding more awake, "What is going on?"

"Is there a way you can come to Earth soon? Something came up and I think it would be best if I explained in person...let's just say it involves my idiot father and his real work." There was a pause before the alien growled softly, "One day I will kill that man. _Chila_ , I will leave for Earth immediately."

Tsuna flushed bright red when he heard a loud rumbling voice come over the radio, " _Na bula_ , is that little fishie?"

Xir chuckled softly, "Yes, Travax, it's our little fishie."

"Mmmm, don't worry fishie dear, big brothers Xir and Travax will be there to take care of the problem," the newly identified Travax hummed, before there was thump of someone falling out of bed and a sigh from Xir, "Yes, once the big lug wakes fully. We will be there in a few, Tsuna."

The teen resisted the urge to groan and smack his head against the wall when his pendant returned to normal and whistled wings fluttering, "Man, Tsu-kun, we are in deep shit."

"Jax...just shut up," He groaned again heading back inside. Great, just great, now he has to explain to both Xir and Travax about what is going on. He knew he should have called Void Knight Ru instead of Xir. How could he forget that the Decay Knight and Sonic Knight recently got together?! He loved the two of them like family, but they were not the calmest bunch when it comes to something that could potentially threaten his life. He remembered all too clearly what happened what happened last time he was threatened. It didn't help that Queen Rivara just cheered them on.

Reborn watched amused as his new student paced in his room, "I take it that the call went well?" Only to snicker as the teen let out a keening groan and flopped onto his bed, "Oh, that good? Hmm, I look forward to meeting this mentor of yours. I will wait to begin your training after meeting them."

* * *

 **AN:** Tried to make this longer, but Tsuna skipped out on me to get some peace and quiet before the meeting of tutors. Oh dear, I wonder how this will go.

 **Travax** : Is the Decay (Storm) Knight for Harmony Queen Rivara and Xir's comrade/lover. He is an alien that hails from the planet Vaxus, a jungle world. His species of alien is called Vaxaians though most call them Thunder Birds given their explosive natures when fighting over territory. He is a large humanoid winged alien towering over everyone at nearly 10 feet and basically a hunking wall of grey muscle. Most of his face is covered by his 'hair' long wispy dark green feathers that fall down to his waist, the crest covering his eyes. He has a long beak like hooked nose and a rather large mouth with a cheery yet creepy smile full of large dagger teeth. His hands and feet resemble bird talons with dark green claws and scales. His wings span nearly 20 ft fully extended and are covered in dark green and black feathers resembling leafs. He is a very laid back person until those he cares for are threatened resulting in many meeting their ends by being cleaved in two thanks to his sword.

 **Ru** : Harmony Queen Rivara's Void Knight. The insectoid is a very no nonsense kind of person with a strict schedule. More will be learnt about her in later chapters.

 **Me mopa** : A word in Xir's native language that means Little one.

 **Chila** : Another word from Xir's language, this one can mean either boy-child or young brother.

 **Na bula** : Is a term from Travax's language that is an endearment used for one's life-mate.


	3. Good News

**Hey, guys! Sorry that I've been gone so long and disappeared for a bit. I've been busy with life and stuff, plus got a new job! ^w^ Yeah!**

 **Anyway, I've decided to give my stories one more chance and revamp them! Even the ones that were adopted. Yes, the originals can still be adopted, though I will be putting the originals in one large story dump along with a list of people whom have adopted them to make it easier and to declutter my account. PM me if you are still interested in adopting them.**

 **Following stories will be revamped!**

 **Winged Heart of Harmony**

 **Gonna Need Therapy**

 **Ice Cold**

 **I will also be taking up the following stories from my Story Ideas**

 **Errand Boy Tsuna**

 **Cake Sale**

 **Holy Sky Above**

 **Hopefully you guys will like the revamped versions and the new stories when I get them posted.**

 **ITS GOOD TO BE BACK**

 **Love, Mez'n'Ser**


End file.
